


Book-Hopping Troubles

by Blue_Rive, MISTER_SNAPS



Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: F/M, First Fanfic I've ever written, Forgive me if it doesn't have good plot or story, I apologize for any mistakes or common plots etc., If you don't like any of the ships above, READERS pick the title., you may leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISTER_SNAPS/pseuds/MISTER_SNAPS
Summary: Olivia and Matt Summers have always been interested in the Story Thieves book series. But, when they get sucked into the fifth book, things are a little different than what they expected.(SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT FINISHED THE BOOK SERIES! TREAD CAREFULLY, PEOPLE WHO IGNORE THIS WARNING!)





	1. Getting sucked into a book!

A black-haired girl chuckled after finishing a book. It was very amusing. She walked down the stairs leading to her downstairs and handed the book to a boy who had the same hair as her.  
“So? How’d you like it,” he asked.  
“It was really good! Especially the part where Owen started writing in Nobody,” she said excitedly. The boy chuckled.  
“I can see why that’d be a fun part,” he commented.  
“Olivia! Matt!” their mother called, “Tomorrow’s Monday, so get to bed!”  
“Ok, mom,” they both replied simultaneously.  
When they got into their room, the book started opening to the end and then started to glow.  
“I must be way too tired since I’m seeing the book glowing,” Olivia said. Then, they started getting the feeling that they were struggling to stand up. They began to have to hold on to their bookshelf, and then it fell over.  
“This had better be a prank,” Matt yelled over the chaos. And then, they were sucked into the book. 

Their mother went in to remind them to return the book to the library, but when she came in, they were gone…


	2. Olivia and Matt meet two characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess I kind of lied when I said I wouldn’t continue the story until I got some suggestions…

: Olivia and her brother, Matt, fell onto the ground. They both groaned in pain.   
“Uh, who are you,” a voice asked. Olivia looked up, and right there was Charm Mentum from the book she was reading! She must have been dreaming since she knew she could never meet fictional characters from a fictional book. She pinched herself, and she was still there. D’arvit, she thought. How is this real?! Then, another voice popped up.  
“Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky?” Olivia looked up, then she tapped her brother out of his dizziness. He looked up and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. What they saw was this: they were in some type of forest, and then they were being looked at strangely by Owen Connors and Charm Mentum. They both screamed, and then they fainted. 

\-------------------  
“…So where did they come from,” a feminine voice asked very angrily.   
“I don’t know! I and Charm were just walking in a story, and then suddenly these two kids just popped out of the sky and fell. I’m just glad they don’t have any broken bones.” Olivia opened her eyes then quickly shut them closed again. And then she groaned. Okay, she thought, When I open my eyes again, you will be in bed, trying to get the alarm off. She opened her eyes, and she was looking in a room. She noticed she was in a hospital bed. A very high-tech looking one. Two people, Owen, and Bethany by the looks of them noticed her.   
“Finally. We’ve been waiting for forever for you to wake up,” Bethany said. Olivia looked around for any sign of her friend pranking her. She always tended to take things a bit too far.   
“ELIZABETH! WHERE ARE YOU?!”   
“Who is Elizabeth?” Owen asked.   
“Ok. I am going to wake up in my bed if I do this,” Olivia said, and then pinched herself. She was still there.   
“This can’t be real! I’m not in a book!” she yelled out.   
“Wait, what? How did you know that you’re in a book,” Bethany asked. Olivia decided she needed to test something.  
“Ok, so, Owen.”  
“How did you know my name?!”  
“Did you discover that Bethany could jump into books by seeing her jump into Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?” Owen was extremely miffed at how she knew that.   
“Yes?” He answered hesitatingly.   
“How did you know that,” Bethany asked.  
“Oh no,” Olivia said, “Am I actually in the Story Thieves book series?!”  
“Wait, you’re fictional?!”  
“Well, no, err, how am I going to explain this…” Olivia murmured.  
“What do you mean ‘how are you going to explain’?” Bethany questioned.  
“Okay, so you know how Fowen had a copy of Story Thieves book one?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, he was fictional. I am a nonfictional.”  
“You have to be insane. You’re clearly—” Bethany said, but then thought about something. “How do you know what fictional and nonfictional people are?”  
“Because I read your book series,” Olivia explained, “Look. I’m not a fictional person. I am a nonfictional. My brother is, as well. We’ve both read your book series. I know that you are friends with Kiel Gnomenfoot, who doesn’t have an actual book in the nonfictional world.” Matt woke up, and he looked at everything strangely.   
“Ok, Olivia. Is this another of Elizabeth’s pranks?”  
“Unfortunately, no. I think that this is all real. Unless this is a dream, which I highly doubt.”  
“So,” continued Olivia, “We are from the nonfictional world. We were going to bed to prepare for school tomorrow, and then we were sucked into the book that was in our room, which just so happened to be the final book in your series.”


	3. Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, I will be busy this weekend, so forgive me if you wanted to see a chapter or two uploaded on the weekend.

“So, again. How do you know what-” Owen asked, but was interrupted?  
“Shush,” Olivia said.  
“Okay, the question we need to be asking is this,” Matt said. “How in the heck of hows did we end up in this world?!”  
“Well, I know that we were sucked in here by a glowing white thing from the book, but that doesn’t explain _anything.”_ Matt chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“It’d be funny if we were just sent here to fix some weird problem,” He chuckled some more. “Like in, uh, say a random comic book where this happens.”  
“Maybe you’ve got a point. _Maybe_ we just have to fix this “problem” and then we’ll get back home!”  
“So,” Owen butted in, “You think you just came from a portal in the sky because you think that you’re here to fix a problem? Is that what you think?”  
“Uh,” Olivia said, “Pretty much!”  
“But, let’s get one thing straight,” Bethany said, “You are fictional, not nonfictional.”  
“No, we _are_ …” but Olivia stopped, seeing that there would be no use in arguing.  
“Fine. Fine. You’re right.”  
“Glad that’s settled then,” Owen said.  
“Okay, since you’ve never jumped out of a book before, just listen to what I say,” Bethany said.  
“Hold your hand and let you jump us out of the book,” both Matt and Olivia said.  
“Yadda yadda.” Bethany looked a bit surprised.  
“Can we please find out what the problem is”, Oliva said, “We _really_ want to get home before we’re grounded for the rest of the year.” 

 

 

When they jumped out, Matt looked a little nauseous  
“You ok,” Olivia asked. He nodded.  
“So, where are we,” he asked.  
“My house,” Owen said.  
“Say,” Olivia said. “Have you read the Artemis Fowl series?”  
“Um, no,” both Bethany and Owen replied.  
“Aww! You should totally read it!”  
“Olivia. Focus. We’re trying to get back home. Even though this is probably a dream.”  
“Wait a minute,” Olivia said. “I have an idea.”  
“Oh? And what is it?”  
“Hold on.”  
“Owen,” she said.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you know where Kara is?”  
“Uh, Kara? Who’s that?”  
“Kara Dox?”  
“The book series? I don’t know. I haven’t read it in a while.” Olivia and Matt gasped.  
“Y-you haven’t worked with Kara Dox to get out of the Time Prison?”  
“Time Prison? I don’t think I’ve ever been in time prison.”  
“Ok. This is really bad,” Olivia said.  
“This has to be the problem that we need to fix!”  
“Ok, I have the same question as Owen does,” Bethany said, “Who’s Kara?”  
“Don’t you remember? You were…oh, wait. _You_ were the one captured when Kara was helping save you.”  
“How are we going to get this problem fixed?”  
“I honestly don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How’d you like the chapter? What’s your favorite ship and character? Also, VOTE FOR THE TITLE! JUST VOTE FOR THE TITLE ALREADY! (P.S. Sorry if some of the things seem a little weird. That’s just Grammarly for you, I guess…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Consider yourself lucky I decided to make a chapter the day before the weekend.

Oliva and Matt got very panicky. If Owen didn’t know who Kara was, then that would be a big problem. _We’re just kids,_ Olivia thought, very panicked. But then she took a deep breath. She just had to find Kara and then she could go back home.

“Okay. Matt,” she said. “Do you remember where Kara was at the end of the book?”

 “Uhm, no.”

“Fantastic…”

The last thing that Olivia remembered about Kara’s whereabouts was when she sacrificed herself so that the rest of the crew could get to Nobody, but that didn’t help anything, since the book was over now, and everyone had returned to their homes.

“Wait. That’s it. That’s it! That’s _it!_ ”

“What is it, Olivia?”

“What if Kara was sent back to Story Thieves: Pick the Plot?”

“That’s a pretty solid idea!”

“Hey, Owen,” Olivia said.

“Yes?”

“Do you think you can help us in a fictional world where we can get a fictional book?”

“What do you mean?”

“We have an idea and we think that it will work.”

“Ok.”

“Do you think that we could go to some spot in a library?”

“What book are you trying to get? I mean, we could just go to my mom’s library.”

“Well, I’m not sure Story Thieves: Pick the Plot is in the “nonfictional” world.”

“Oh, so you think that this “Kara Dox” is in that book?”

“Of course.”

“Well, if it’ll get you home, let’s go.”

So, Owen started to rip open a page for them to walk through (sorry if this is a bad description) and they went through.      

They POPPED in.

“That’s…weird. It shouldn’t make a popping noise,” Owen said. Then he started to lead them to the section that he thought that the book would be in. Olivia found it.

“Got it! Now, let’s go!”

They went out of the fictional world and into the “nonfictional” world.

“Ok. Just to check that this book is correct I’m going to read through some of it first.”

She read through it and was (for once) glad to see that it was a pick the plot book. But this was a bit weird. The main character wasn’t Owen, but Kara. _That’s…odd…_ she thought. She found a good page where she could go into.

“Okay. Owen! Bethany,” Oliva called out.

“We need to go into this specific page.”

“Ok,” both Bethany and Owen responded.

“Hey, Matt! We need to go into this and figure out the problem, so we can get home!”

Matt woke up with a start. He was (for some reason) taking a nap.

“Okay, okay. I’m comin’.”

When he got up, they all jumped into the book.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, you know how I said I wouldn’t write until someone gave a suggestion? And how I said that anyone reading this should be grateful that I didn’t hold up to that promise? Well, now it’s in effect! Until someone gives me a suggestion for a title, I will not continue this story!


	6. Something goes wrong… (Many things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, hello! I mean, I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted a chapter, but I was holding my promise, but now, we’ve got a commenter! I mean, he said he suggested for the title on a few earlier chapters, but I’ve checked ‘em TRIPLE. I’ve not seen any suggestions, so, uh, sorry if the title isn’t yours! I just, uh, couldn’t find it. (P.S. Sorry for all the multiples of “Uh”. It’s just how I’d imagine I’d talk in real life since I’m not very good at public speaking or speaking in general.)

As they jumped into the book, they fell and landed on their backside.

“Youch,” Matt yelled out. “Why did that happen?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Olivia said.

“Wait,” She said suddenly. “There she is!” She got Bethany’s and Owen’s attention. She pointed at the other side of the sidewalk. There was a purple-haired girl, (Pink? I don’t know) And she looked very similar to what Olivia had imagined. She looked over at them and, (suddenly) started to look sad. They rushed over and she said,

“I’m sorry,” very ominously. Then, 6 or 8 people wearing some type of watch POPPED out and then grabbed them and they disappeared. It’s too bad none of the pedestrians walking around noticed them and called the police. Although, they wouldn’t find anything.   

 

                                                                                          …

                                                                                          …

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAH,” Owen screamed. They were in some type of a _wormhole_?! Olivia didn’t know how she knew it was a wormhole, but she was more focused on why Kara was so calm. _Eh,_ she thought. _Considering her experiences with time travel, this is probably one of the side effects._ Although, Olivia and Matt were too busy screaming and panicking to think this. They landed on their backside again (Ow!) but simply rubbed it off.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara kept saying to them.

“Okay, what are you sorry _for_ ,” Olivia asked.

“Wait a minute, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Olivia, and this is Matt. I mean, you probably recognize Owen and Bethany. Well, not Bethany, but you at least recognize Owen, right?” Kara nodded.

“Wait, did you get sucked into a book called—”

“ _Story Thieves: Pick the Plot_? Yes.”

“Oh! You must be the, oh D’arvit, what’s it called… Oh, right! The people who were supposed to try and help!” Olivia only focused on one part of what she said.

“Wait, you know Artemis Fowl?”

“Who doesn’t? I mean, I actually thought it would be a little different than a female detective finding out about magical creatures, but sure.”

“Wait… WHAT?!”

“OLIVIA,” Matt called. “We’ve got more pressing matters to worry about!”

“Oh, right. That,” Kara said, looking sad again. “I’ll explain.”

“Uhm, who are you,” Owen asked.

“Augh! He told me he wouldn’t erase his memories! I guess that’s why you shouldn’t trust a huge supervillain…”

“Wait, what are you talking about,” Olivia asked.

“Somehow, (don’t ask me how I don’t know) Nobody came back, and he threatened to kill this girl, who’d I would assume is Bethany, and then we tried to negotiate with him, and he said that he needed Owen to stay out of the fictional world or he’d kill Bethany. I mean, I find it pretty weird that she’s _here_ and not in Nobody’s hands, but—”

Bethany screamed in pain, and then fainted and fell onto the ground.

“Bethany,” Owen said, a bit of panic in his voice.

“I warned you, Owen…”

“What? Who’s there?!”

And then, Olivia woke up with a start. She noticed that she was in some sort of a hospital bed, but it had this weird feeling about it. _Wait,_ she thought, _all of that was a DREAM?!_

“Yes, indeed. All of what you just saw was a dream that we gave to you.”

“Who are you?”

“Merely an employee of the Time Prison.”

“Wait, the _time prison_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! How’d you like this twist?


	8. First Day of the Time Prison!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may notice that this story is called Book-Hopping Troubles and not what it used to be. So, there might be a tiny little problem with this, and, well, it’s this. So, two teeny tiny problems. A. I completely overestimated how many comments I would get, and, this brings me to point B. It may be a little biased that I chose the name that the first commenter that I saw suggested…

“Yes,” the person replied, “You are in the Time Prison. Although, how you appeared in here confuses me very much.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just POPPED in here, along with four other people.”

“Where are these other four people?”

“In other rooms such as these.”

“Can I go see them?”

“No. And stop asking me questions. It is starting to irritate me.”

Then, a guard came in and told Olivia to follow him.

“Already?! But I thought that I could do some more testing!”

The guard merely grunted.

“Fine.”

The “Professor” unbound some shackles that she hadn’t even noticed that were on her arms and legs. And… Head?! Olivia got up and followed the guard. Olivia followed him to a cafeteria-like place where (it looked like) all the prisoners were gathered. She noticed Kara, Owen, and Bethany, but she didn’t see Matt. She went to their spot and asked where Matt was.

 “He’s comin’ up now,” Owen said. Olivia had to search for a little bit, but she found him nonetheless. They hugged and then discussed the rules of the prison.

“One thing that I do remember,” Matt said, “Is that, at the end of the day, the whole place resets.”

“I remember that there are three keys that we can collect to get out of here,” Olivia said, “Although, I forgot the answers to the riddles that you have to do to gain the keys.” Suddenly, a white-haired woman walked up to them.

“YOU TWO,” She screamed at them.

“Um, sorry lady, bu- “Olivia stopped short. She noticed that this lady matched the person with a glove on the cover of _Story Thieves: Pick the Plot._


End file.
